All You'll Ever Be
by Barry Bubblestein
Summary: "You will NEVER be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be!" What if Vanellope wasn't joking about executing Taffyta after she crossed the finish line. What if instead, she wanted to show the pink racer what it's like to be a glitch. AU what if story.
1. Payback

**A/N: Okay, so this is a What If thing I've wanted to write about since I first started writing fanfiction. Plus this is my first time tackling something with the Hurt/Comfort genre. So enjoy. **

* * *

"All hail the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush, Princess Vanellope." Sour Bill announced to all the racers glumly.

All of the Sugar Rushers stared in shock at what was before them. For fifteen years, they had bullied Vanellope relentlessly because she was a glitch. Something that their king had told would bring about the unplugging of their game if she raced with them. But now that their memories had been restored from the game resetting, they could see that what they thought was just a mistake never meant to exist, was actually their leader.

"Now I remember, she's our princess." Taffyta leaned in and whispered to Candlehead.

"Oh that's right!" She said in shock, remembering who the poor girl they had tortured for so long really was.

"We are SO sorry about the way we treated you." Taffyta mournfully apologized to Vanellope.

"Y-y-yeah, those were jokes." Rancis chuckled nervously. He and all the others realized the power she now had to punish them.

"And I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Candlehead suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at her friend who turned to see that she was talking about her. The platinum blonde looked like she wanted to say something back at her, but realized that she was in front of her royal leader.

Vanellope just watched in confusion as her former tormentors begged for forgiveness, especially Taffyta. Like she thought a simply apology would make up for so many years of treating her like a mistake. "Tu tu tu. As your merciful princess, I hereby decree, that every racer who was mean to me shall be…executed."" She announced in a soft sweet tone.

"WHAT!? No no no, please forgive us. We don't want to die!" Taffyta and the others got on their knees and started to cry as they begged for their lives, much to Vanellope's joy.

She let this go on for a couple of seconds before she let most of them off. "Okay, I'm just kidding. Settle down." She told them all. The racers seem to calm down a bit from being told this. "After all, I couldn't execute…all of you." The princess trailed off as they all looked up at her in confusion. "I mean, if I killed all of you, there would be no racers left for the roster." Vanellope explained to them. "So I'll just have to settle with the racer who led your pack." She began to smile devilishly and waved to Wynchel and Duncan to join her.

"Lock up Miss Muttonfudge in the castle Fungeon if you please." Vanellope instructed the two donut cops.

"As you wish your majesty." Duncan nodded to her as he and his partner both approached the pink racer and each grabbed an arm. It took Taffyta a moment to register what was happening to her before she started to struggle and plea. "Wait, no stop! Vanellope please, I said I was sorry! It wasn't our fault, just listen to me!" She cried to the princess.

"Silence! Corruption or not, what you and the other racers did could be considered treason." Vanellope yelled, pointing her lollipop wand at Taffyta. "As your princess, I sentence Taffyta Muttonfudge to death by the candy guillotine under the charge of bullying me for fifteen years. Take her away!" She gave her orders to the pastry policemen.

"No please! I don't want to die! We didn't know you were really a princess! I'M SORRY! STOP! PLEASE!" Taffyta began to scream as fresh tears formed in her eyes. All the other racers watched in fright as their friend was dragged away toward the castle. "NOOOOO! PLEASE! LET ME GOOOO! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Taffyta screeched as she began to thrash and try to break free from the cops. Wynchel signaled for three more Oreo guards to come and restrain her. "VANELLOPE, IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I'M BEGGING YOU! VANELLOPE!" The girl called out to the princess before she was too far to make out what she was saying anymore.

Vanellope turned back to the rest of the racers who were staring at her in fear and shock from what had just happened. "What do we do now?" Minty looked to her fellow avatars for the answer.

"You don't really plan on killing Taffyta, do you?" Candlehead asked.

"Are you going to kill us as well?" Jubileena wondered with a bit of fright in her voice.

"I don't want to die!" Gloyd cried out to the princess.

"Quiet!" Vanellope raised her lollipop wand to get their attention. "You will all be present in the front courtyard of the castle for Taffyta's execution tomorrow morning." She ordered them. They all silently nodded as she left.

"Please reconsider your majesty." Rancis called out to Vanellope as she walked back to the castle. Reconsider? Why would she ever reconsider getting rid of the one girl who did her best to make her life miserable. True it wasn't their fault entirely. King Candy, or as he turned out to be, Turbo had locked up their memories and told the racers that Vanellope was to be kept from racing at all cost. Even though he had spoon fed them all lies, it was their choice to listen to him. Their choice to bully her.

Then there was Taffyta. True to what Candlehead said earlier, she often led the other racer when it came to tormenting Vanellope. But she was especially cruel and had a mean streak when it came to bullying what was once a glitch in the game. Mocking her, calling her horrible names, and shoving her aside when she was in the way were all the past fifteen years had been for Vanellope when it came to Taffyta. The pink racer had even been known for picking on her own friends. A couple of days before Ralph showed up and everything changed, Vanellope had spied on her teasing Rancis about how he didn't have as many victories as she did. "This needs to be done to set an example of what happens when you cause your ruler all this pain." She told herself as she approached the castle entrance.

Once she was back inside of her palace, she let out a stressed sigh as she glitched out of her dress. Vanellope was now kicking herself mentally about announcing the execution. Since Taffyta wasn't a glitch like she had been, she would just respawn, making a fool out of the princess in front of her subjects. She suddenly felt a hand tug at her foot. Vanellope turned to see Taffyta, reaching out through the bars of a small window connecting to the Fungeon.

Her face and outfit had mascara smudged all over them from her crying. "Vanellope please. I know fifteen years is a long time, but just give me a chance to show how sincerely sorry I am." Taffyta pleaded with her. However Vanellope just shook her hand off of her.

"Shut up! You did what you did and that's that. Tomorrow, I'll be able to show you just how much pain you caused me." Vanellope leered at her prisoner, whose eyes shrunk due to her knowing what that meant. Her fate had been sealed.

"NO! VA-VANELLOPE, IT W-WASN'T MY FAULT!" She began to cry again, smearing her make up even more.

The princess just rolled her eyes with an annoyed sigh. "Ugh, stop being such a whiner. Pretty far cry from the number one racer now isn't it?" With that, she headed to the throne room. The racer, who once said her name in a mocking tone, was now screaming it in desperation. Vanellope still remembered the hurtful things she had said.

"_You're an accident just waiting to happen."_

"_Glitches can't race."_

"_You will NEVER be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be._"

Vanellope just smiled to herself. She had sure knocked Taffyta down from miss popular to the crybaby that was begging for freedom she was now. However, one quote wouldn't leave her head.

"_You will NEVER be a racer, because you're a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be."_

_"All you'll ever be."_

_"All you'll ever be." _

At first Vanellope tried to ignore it, but it just wouldn't leave her mind. "I'M NOT A GLITCH ANYMORE!" She screamed out loud, kicking over a nearby chair. "If only there was a way to make her a glitch. Show her what it's like to have people tormenting you on a daily basis." Vanellope pondered angrily.

"There is actually a way, your highness." She felt tug on her pant leg. Still in her shouting mindset, Vanellope turned to yell at whoever it was, but she held back when she saw Sour Bill standing at her feet. He recoiled back a little when she faced him with rage, but regained his usual grumpy expression after she held back. "Allow me to show you." He flatly told her, leading her to behind the throne.

Vanellope followed the little sour ball, who was accompanied by an Oreo guard, as he led her down a glowing hall toward a large NES controller on the wall. He handed her a small piece of paper, which Vanellope realized was a napkin after she felt it. "Input that code on the controller." He told her. She examined the napkin and found a series of arrows and letters written on the back. "Up, up, down, down, left, right, left, right, B, A, start." Vanellope quietly murmured to herself. Once the last button had been pressed, the controller split apart, and revealed a large void of blackness.

Sour Bill had the Oreo tie a liquorice rope around him before handing another one to Vanellope. "Tie this around your waist. It's for safety." Bill instructed her as she did so. Once they were both tied, the grouchy assistant led the princess out into the abyss toward a massive heap of flashing boxes and wires. It took a little help from Bill for Vanellope to get use to floating, but she slowly worked her way towards the mass of lights. "This is the game's code." He explained to the confused girl. "This controls everything and everyone in Sugar Rush."

Vanellope floated past boxes and wires, reading off some of the names of the various tracks, features, and karts. "Why did you bring me here?" the ruler of the game asked the green ball.

"This is how Turbo ruined your life for fifteen years." He looked at her. Vanellope turned her attention to her assistant, wondering what he meant. "He came in here, ripped your code box out of the wiring, locked up the racer memory box in a chest, and placed his code box in your place, as King Candy."

Vanellope just stared for a moment, taking this in. Then she got an idea. "So if I wanted to turn Taffyta into a glitch, all I have to do is find her code box, and rip the wires out?" She asked him. Sour Bill nodded in confirmation. She then started to float towards where all the character boxes were, searching for Taffyta.

This was it. She had found a way to show Taffyta what it was like to be a glitch and kill her permanently. Since glitches didn't regenerate when they died, if she turned her into a glitch, she would be gone forever. No more. She scanned the cluster of character boxes. Crumbelina, Gloyd, Snowanna, Duncan, Swizzle. Then she found it.

Taffyta Muttonfudge.

Her code box floated in front of Vanellope, flashing her name in big letters, accompanied by a picture of her. Vanellope processed what she was about to do. All she had to do was pull the wires connecting her box, and the girl who had caused her so much pain would be a glitch, just like the princess was for so long. Then Vanellope started to remember that line again.

"_You will NEVER be a racer._"

She clenched her fist as new rage boiled inside of her.

"Because you're a glitch."

Tears started to fall from how mad she was.

"And that's all. You'll ever. Be!"

Finally moving her arms, she wrapped her hands around the top set of wires, making sure she had a firm grip on them. "Let's see how you like it, glitch."

And with that, Vanellope started to pull.

* * *

**A/N: Well, how did I do for the first chapter? A review would make my day.**  
**Next Chapter: The Execution**


	2. Judge, Jury, and Executioner

**A/N: Thank you to all of you for all the positive feedback. You all seemed to like the idea of this story.**  
**So without further ado, the execution**

* * *

The next day, Vanellope was up as the sun rose over Sugar Rush, welcoming a new day. She quickly got cleaned up and put her pink princess dress back on. Today was an important day to her. A day to show what happens to those who cause her so much pain for so long. It was Taffyta's execution day. Vanellope smiled at what she had planned for the doomed racer before her sentence was carried out. She finished fastening her dress up, made sure her tiara was on straight, grabbed her lollipop wand, and headed to the courtyard.

The other racers slowly started to arrive as they were told. None of them were smiling or chatting happily to each other like it was another roster race. It was a day they would lose one of their friends forever. Some tried to comfort each other, while others just waited quietly, unsure of what to expect.

After a few moments of waiting, Vanellope walked out with Sour Bill by her side as the last racer was arriving. Behind her, Wynchel and Duncan were wheeling out the candy guillotine. Its supports were made from candy canes with the blade made from solid chocolate. A twizzler rope was holding the sharp blade above the neck rest, ready to behead its unfortunate victim.

Vanellope stood before the racers as the donut cops set up the execution device. "Greeting my subjects. You are gathered here today to witness the execution of a racer who has caused me nothing but misery over the past fifteen years. Misery that could have been avoided if you all had just given me a chance and had not treated me as a mistake. Let this be an example to show what happens to people like that." Vanellope announced to them. "Bring out the prisoner!" She called to someone behind her.

One of the Oreo guards, carrying a spear, ushered Taffyta forward by pointing his spear head into her back. She had her hands tied behind her back by a coil of twizzler rope to keep her from resisting. Everyone was horrified when they saw what had become of the strawberry racer. Her hat was missing, allowing the racers to see that her once cute bob of blonde hair was now a wreck of tangles. Taffyta lifted her head in shame and humiliation to reveal her face, which was entirely covered in black streaks from her mascara. The once beautiful blue eyes she had were now bloodshot red from crying so hard. Her pretty pink racing coat was stained with her mascara as well. Her dress had been tattered and torn from fighting back.

Once Taffyta was beside Vanellope, the guard forced her to kneel at her feet. "Wynchel, you may now read the charges." Vanellope raised her lollipop wand.

As the éclair took out a scroll, his partner left to go get something else. "Yes your highness." He said. "Taffyta Muttonfudge is to be executed via beheading by the candy guillotine under the charges of bullying the princess for fifteen years." Wynchel read out loud to the racers and princess.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS HER!" Taffyta tried to protest, pulling at her bounds.

"Quiet!" The Oreo guard silenced her by hitting the top of her head with the pole of his spear.

'Before her sentence is carried out, I think it would be wise to show young Muttonfudge what it's like to be a glitch." Vanellope told her subjects as she approached Taffyta. "You see, I found out how that creep Turbo managed to do what he did to our game. He found a way into our game's code room, hidden deep within the castle, and unhooked me from the circuitry, turning me into this." She explained as she bopped Taffyta on the head with her lollipop wand, causing her to glitch up.

Taffyta looked down at herself in horror as her new glitch rippled throughout her body. "What did you do to me?" She gasped at what she just saw.

"Simple, I unhooked you from the game's code and turned her into a glitch." Vanellope told her prisoner. From behind her, the others could see Duncan wheeling in something hidden under a green tarp. "And you know the rules right? Glitches can't race." She spoke softly, using her wand to lift Taffyta's chin up to meet her face.

Duncan then pulled the tarp off of the object, revealing it to the crowd. It was Taffyta's Pink Lightning, her prized kart that she had been driving ever since they were plugged in. The platinum blonde still hadn't a clue what would happen next as Vanellope walked over to the kart. "You see, the rules are there for a reason Taffyta, to protect up." The princess explained to her. For some reason, this sounded familiar to the new glitch. "Say I'm you." Vanellope told her, hopping into the Pink Lightning's driver seat.

Then it hit her. Her eyes shot wide open as Taffyta realized why this sounded so familiar. She had done this exact thing to Vanellope when she was a glitch. And she knew what was about to happen. "I'm in my fast racing car, and I'm driving, and I'm on my way to torture Vanellope." The raven haired girl pretended to drive the kart. "When all of a sudden…Oh no, G-G-G-G-G-GLITCHING!" Vanellope jerked about wildly, ripping the steering wheel off of the kart.

Taffyta gasped and pulled at her restraints. "Vanellope, please!" She cried glitching up a bit.

"Well as you put it, you're an accident just waiting to happen." Vanellope smirked, tossing the steering wheel at Taffyta. It hit her in the face, causing her to glitch up again. "Now my royal subjects, I want all of you to tear apart this glitch's kart. Just as you tore mine apart." She commanded the other racers. When they show hesitation to this horrible act, she simply raised her wand in the air, and they were surrounded by Oreo guards carrying spears. Once the spears were raised, they reluctantly ran forward and started to tear apart the kart. All of them wanted nothing better than to stop this whole execution and protect Taffyta from their new ruler, but none of them wanted to join Taffyta to her death either.

"And I want to hear you guys glitching. Mock her!" Vanellope commanded them. A few of them started to quietly and occasionally murmur the g-g-glitching taunt she had done earlier. But Vanellope didn't think that this was good enough to hurt Taffyta. "I can't hear you! Now unless you want to join the glitch here, LOUDER!" She snapped at them. After her outburst, everybody started to taunt Taffyta loudly.

"G-G-Glitch!" Adorabeezle jerked a piece of the front of the Pink Lightning off.

Vanellope turned to Taffyta, still kneeling, tied, and watching speechlessly to what was happening. "Tell you what. If you can somehow stop them, I'll let you go free. Go ahead." She instructed her, knowing that it wouldn't happen. The pink racer struggled to her feet and tried to shove her fellow racers away from her kart with her body.

"Please! Stop! You don't have to listen to her!" Taffyta tried to get them off, glitching up as she tried to shove them, but they show no mercy. Knowing there was nothing she could do to stop them; she gave up and dropped to her knees sobbing.

As she bawled her eyes out, knowing her precious kart was as good as gone, Vanellope picked Taffyta up by the collar, making her face the princess. "Why are you such a crybaby? It's not like you need a kart anymore; you can never be a racer again." She told Taffyta as she started to drag her away from the kart. "You're just a glitch, and that's all you'll ever be. Well for the last few minutes of your life anyway." Vanellope glared evilly at Taffyta, who remembered saying the same thing to her a day or two ago.

Vanellope then finished by throwing Taffyta into a nearby mud puddle. She landed face first into it, tasting the sour chocolate milk flavored mud. Because her hands were tied, she could only roll on her side to get her face out of the substance. Only she turned to see Vanellope walk up to the puddle and kick it, giving the glitch a face full of mud. "How does that mud taste, Taffyta?" She asked cruelly, pulling her up just to drop her back in.

All Taffyta could do was lie there and cry her eyes out. She had given up all hope on a second chance, now knowing what Vanellope had gone through for fifteen years. She could only lie there in that puddle, humiliated and covered in mud and cry as her tears mixed in with the brown liquid. Both of them looked over to see the racers had finished destroying the Pink Lightning, leaving only a pile of pink crumbs.

Vanellope looked back at Taffyta who was sobbing quietly. Knowing she had finally accepted her fate, she decided to at least have the curtsy to end her life for good. "Now that the punishment has been dealt out, it's time for the execution to get underway. Get her into position." She announced to the racers before signaling for the Oreo guards to put Taffyta in the guillotine.

Two of the cookies picked the crying girl up and dragged her over to the deadly device. Taffyta didn't try to fight back as her tears and the mud dripped off of her face. As they brought her over to the guillotine, one lifted up the top half of the head stockade while the other placed her into the lower half roughly, causing her to glitch a little. Once her neck rested in place on the lower half, the guard placed the top half back in place and Sour Bill locked it, closing her head in place. The little sour ball placed a liquorish woven basket below her head, ready to catch it once the blade above her neck line was dropped.

Vanellope stood before them all and ask "Now, before the sentence is carried out, does the prisoner have any last words?"

Taffyta slowly lifted her head, her face looking worse than when she entered. "…Why?" She quietly whimpered out in defeat to the princess. This seemed to get Vanellope's attention as she slowly walked up to her. She lifted her chin up with her lollipop wand to meet her eyes.

"You are either as stupid as Candlehead, or your just trying to get me mad." She whispered in an eerily soft tone.

Taffyta looked at her in confusion." What do you me-" She started to ask. But before she could finish, Vanellope back handed her across the face hard with her lollipop wand.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHAT YOU DID YOU FILTHY GLITCH! AND WHY I'M DOING WHAT I'M ABOUT TO DO!" Vanellope shouted, her rage finally breaking. There was no holding back her pain anymore. "FOR FIFTEEN LONG YEARS YOU TREATED ME LIKE I WAS NOTHING BUT A WORTHLESS MISTAKE! SURE TURBO MAY HAVE LOCKED AWAY YOUR MEMORIES, BUT IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO LISTEN TO HIM! IT WAS YOUR CHOICE TO BELIEVE THAT I WAS AS BAD AS HE MADE ME OUT TO BE!" She smacked her across the face again as her subjects watched in horror.

"YOU COULD HAVE GIVEN ME A CHANCE INSTEAD OF BULLYING ME, BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE THE BRATTY RING LEADER AND SHOW YOUR STUPID GROUP THAT I WAS NOTHING BUT A DANGER TO EVERYONE, WHEN I REALLY JUST WANTED TO BE LIKE YOU GUYS! AND IT WAS ALL SO YOU COULD BE MISS POPULAR NUMBER ONE RACER!" Vanellope continued to scream, tears now forming in her eyes too.

Rancis Fluggerbutter then stepped forward from the crow of racers. "Your majesty, please listen…" He tried to reason with the princess.

"Shut up!" She turned her attention to him. "Come to think of it, what was that you said earlier, "Those were just jokes"?" She said out loud, turning back to Taffyta. "Was it a joke when you said I was an accident waiting to happen? Was it just a big game when you destroyed my kart? Were we all just having fun when you pushed me in the mud? And those are some of the more harmless "Jokes" you've done to me." Vanellope glared at Taffyta, smacking her across the face with each question.

She was about to continue her rant when a scream broke through the crowd and Candlehead came running up to Taffyta. "Noooo! Don't kill my best friend! She really is sorry!" The ditzy racer begged her leader as she wrapped her arms around Taffyta's neck, trying to comfort her.

Some of the Oreo guards came up and pulled Candlehead off of the pink racer. "Ah Candlehead. Little miss "I was just doing what Taffyta told me to do!" Which I'm guessing that that translates to "I'm just as guilty as she is and should be up here beside her, sharing the same fate as she is." Candlehead began to shake her head no in fright, ready to run away. "No, that's not what I meant at all!"

But Vanellope just raised her wand, silencing her. "I think it does. Candlehead, under the charges of being an accomplice of Taffyta, I sentence you to death by drowning in the Taffy Lake! Guards, restrain Miss Candlehead so that she may get a better view of her best friend's execution." She declared Candlehead's punishment.

"NO! PLEASE! HELP ME!" She cried in fear as the guards pulled her back to a nearby pole and tied her hands together behind the pole before bounding her body to the pole. Then a final twizzler rope was tied around her forehead, forcing her to look straight ahead as Taffyta died.

Vanellope turned her attention back to Taffyta angrily. "You and your friends are so pathetic. Thinking a simply sorry will make everything go away. I don't think you're sorry at all! IN FACT, I THINK YOU ONLY APOLOGIZED TO WEASEL YOUR WAY OUT OF ANY PUNISHMENT YOU'D RECEIVE." She continued her rant. "SO WHERE DO YOU GET THE GULL TO ASK ME WHY I'M DOING THIS AFTER ALL YOU'VE DONE THESE PAST YEARS! BEFORE I EXECUTE YOUR WORTHLESS BUTT, LET ME ASK YOU SOMETHING. GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULD EVER CONSIDER SPARING YOU, TAFFYTA MUTTONGLITCH!" Vanellope yelled that final part at the top of her lungs.

Everyone was standing there in silence after that long, loud speech as Vanellope breathed heavily in anger. Taffyta didn't know how to respond to what she had just heard. "Listen, I… I had no ide…look just give me a cha… It doesn't have to be…" She stammered out, ready to break down in tears again as she glitched between pauses.

Vanellope just sighed and shook her head. "You just don't get it. Fifteen years is too long to even begin to make up what you did. You're a lost cause." She told Taffyta, cooling down a bit from her outburst. "Executioner ready!" The princess told Sour Bill. He grabbed the twizzler rope holding the chocolate blade up, ready to release it. Once it dropped, Taffyta would be dead. And since she was now a glitch, she wouldn't regenerate.

Some of the racers turned away and shut their eyes while others held each other for comfort. Candlehead was forced to watch her friend die due to her outburst earlier, and knew she would soon be joining her. Vanellope walked out in front of the beheading machine and raised her lollipop as a sign to be ready to drop it. Before she gave the word, she turned to Taffyta one final time.

"Stay sweet, glitch."

And with that, she swung her lollipop wand down, signaling Bill to drop the blade. The heavy sharp chocolate fell quickly followed by a THWACK as it cut through Taffyta's neck. All of the racers gasped in horror when they saw and heard their friend get killed before them. Jubileena and Adorabeezle started to cry in each other's arms. Gloyd puked at the sight of a severed head. Crumbelina sadly took her hat off in honor of her friend. Candlehead was the most devastated out of all of them. Since she had been so close to Taffyta as well as one of the most innocent minded of the racers, the sight of the blade cutting through her neck would scar her for life.

"This execution is finished. You may now all leave to do whatever you all usually do. But you are all to attend Candlehead's execution later." Vanellope dismissed them all. The racers left the courtyard, mournful of the loss of their close friend Taffyta. The remaining Oreo guards untied Candlehead's body from the pole but left her hands bound. She was then escorted to the Fungeon to be prepped for her execution.

As the courtyard emptied out, Vanellope gazed at the sight of Taffyta's dismembered head, lifeless body, and chocolate blade, which was now splattered with candy blood. She thought of maybe keeping the head and impaling it on a pole in the courtyard as a reminder. A reminder of what happened for fifteen years and what happened to those who ever thought of treating her badly.

"Are you okay, your majesty?" Came the monotonous voice of Sour Bill behind Vanellope.

Vanellope turned to see the sour ball looking at her in concern. "I'm just fine Bill, just fine." She smiled at him, but she said the second one quieter. "Have the guards stuff her head and get it on a pole." She requested to him as she went over to Taffyta's body and dug into her pocket. She pulled out her collection of lollipops she would snack on often. "And fetch her hat as well. I wish to have it, these and her head as my trophy."

Sour Bill was shocked his new ruler wanted to go this dark, but obeyed none the less. "As you wish." He answered as Wynchel and Duncan got a body bag to put the body of the pink racer in. As she walked away, Vanellope looked back one final time as her headless corpse was placed in the bag.

"All I'll ever be, huh Muttonfudge?" She smirked to herself as she unwrapped one of Taffyta's lollipops and placed it in her mouth.

* * *

**A/N: So that was chapter 2 and the ending of the story. A review would be appreciated if you enjoyed this, and I'll see you all on the next story. **


End file.
